1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mooring system, and more particularly, to a mooring system which includes a submerged line coupled to a plurality of buoys which are spaced apart. The mooring system is configured for the mooring of watercraft (hereinafter sometimes craft), and the system may be deployable.
2. Background Art
The use of mooring systems is not new in the art. In fact, mooring systems for coupling watercraft to a dock have been in use of hundreds of years. A number of different systems have been developed to handle craft of various sizes and configurations. Nonetheless, there exists a need for improvement to these systems.
First, many of these systems are not configured to releasably retain a plurality of watercraft in a spaced apart orientation, wherein the respective distance between crafts can be adjusted so as to increase or decrease. Furthermore, many systems are not deployable and removable, rather once deployed, the structures become permanent. With certain deployable mooring systems, the use of multiple spaced apart mooring positions for multiple different craft is not shown or suggested.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mooring system which is readily deployable and re-deployable as required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mooring system which is configured to retain multiple craft in a spaced apart orientation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mooring system which includes a plurality of craft attachment assemblies extending from a submerged sea anchoring line.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.